


Неприятность эту мы переживём

by deva_gor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kink, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deva_gor/pseuds/deva_gor
Summary: исполнение заявки с времени снарри: "ГП/СС, СС/ГП, NC-17Поттеру не нравится делать минет и не нравится вкус спермы Снейпа. Но отказываться от минета, когда любимый просит, Гарри не может. Снейп это не замечает." http://vremyasnarry.diary.ru/p209650433.htmс благодарностью, автору заявкиВНИМАНИЕ! Позвольте напомнить, что каждый кинк - чей-то сквик. Если этот сквик окажется вашим, пожалуйста, просто не мешайте получать удовольствие остальным.Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального или околосексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними,выгоды не извлекаю, все герои принадлежат тому, кому положено





	Неприятность эту мы переживём

  
У Поттера за плечами вехи удачной карьеры и неудачного брака. У Поттера за плечами годы честной службы и супружеских измен. У Поттера за плечами тускнеющая жизнь, а на плечах – ярко-алая мантия Главного аврора.  
  
А ещё – руки Снейпа. У Поттера на плечах… На затылке… Пальцы путаются в волосах, нервно тянут, почти до боли, и вновь безвольно стекают на плечи.  
  
Джинни прикасалась не так. Джинни пахла не так: свежим ветром, домашним уютом, луговым разнотравьем и сдобой. А после – шумом чужих разговоров, солью чужих прикосновений, горечью успокоительных зелий…  
  
Снейп тоже пахнет зельями, а ещё – к вечеру долгого дня – старым пергаментом и несмываемыми чернилами, тающими свечами и волшебством. В целом волшебном мире волшебством пахнет только Снейп.  
  
Они сошлись как-то сразу: без не пригодившихся, сотню раз представляемых речей, обоюдных претензий и примирений – просто встретились взглядом через весь зал на очередном министерском приёме, и мир качнулся, и, наконец, лёг под ноги широкой дорогой, по которой оказалось так просто, так правильно пойти вместе.  
  


***

  
  
В их первый раз Поттер, кончая, орёт так, что возникающий в спальне Кричер давится воздухом и, прикрывая глаза ушами, спешит оставить сумасшедших в покое, бурча под нос что-то подозрительно одобрительное. А утром Снейпу достаётся воистину королевский завтрак и гордое звание второго хозяина. К слову сказать, Джинни такой чести не удостоилась.  
  
Поттеру нравится прикасаться к Снейпу, а тот, вечно закутанный в бесконечные слои сюртуков и мантий, обзаводится новым домашним гардеробом. Уютные жилетки и мягкие рубашки с закатанными рукавами… Волосы, стянутые в хвост кожаным ремешком с наконечниками из чернёного серебра, неуловимо меняют его облик, так что вышедший из камина в теперь уже их общей гостиной Люциус Малфой, спотыкается, вероятно, впервые в жизни.  
  
И уж, конечно, в этой такой надёжной бочке мёда вдруг обнаруживается ложка дёгтя – обидная и мерзкая, отдающая гниловатым болотным дементорским душком. У Поттера полный рот спермы, и это неожиданно оказывается вовсе не так увлекательно, как мечталось. Потому что склизлая масса больше всего напоминает водянистую вонючую овсянку Святого Мунго. Давно зажившие разворочанные кишки вновь словно взрывает изнутри фантомным спазмом, и Поттер беспомощно разевает рот, будто выброшенная на берег неуклюжая рыбина. Вязкий белёсый ручеёк неопрятно течёт по подбородку и шее, и в глазах раскинувшегося на подушках Снейпа загорается поистине дьявольское пламя.  
  
А в следующее мгновение в нём и вовсе не остаётся ничего человеческого. Он вылизывает Поттера, урча, словно обезумевший от похоти зверь. Кусает основание шеи, ключицы, голодным упырём присасывается к нежной ямке меж ними, там, где собралась целая лужица ещё не успевшего остыть семени, накрывает влажным жаром кадык и вновь скользит выше, проникая языком в беспомощно распахнутый рот, не упуская ни капли, начисто слизывая свой собственный вкус с чужого языка.  
  
А Поттер, наконец-то, снова может дышать.  
  
В конце концов, он всегда неплохо справлялся с дементорами, особенно, если патронус – рядом.  



End file.
